The Silence of E Lamb
by Cicera
Summary: What if Caleb stayed when Hana tried to kick him out? After all, he did miss her and her temper.


The Silence of E. Lamb

* * *

><p>My thoughts on 5x07 if one scene played out different, that and I had way too much smut for breakfast. Full disclaimer I don't own the characters or the show, I'm just glad I get to play with them whenever I want. Enjoy!<p>

_What if Hanna didn't go to dinner with the rest of the girls? What if Caleb stayed?_

* * *

><p>Hana paced the kitchen. Her short blonde hair swayed as she walked briskly back and forth. The spur of the moment decision to some to remove her lengthy golden locks was a calculated effort to distance herself from Alison. Hana could blunt her hair to short sharp edges and strike it with black. She could drastically change her wardrobe to resemble the now retuned Caleb. But no matter how much she wished it, she couldn't rid herself of Alison and the lingering effects of her return.<p>

'_Where the hell is he?'_ Hana thought as her boots pressed into the dark cherry stained hardwood floors of her kitchen. She was close to pulling her hair out before she heard the patio door open. Caleb entered and without missing a beat Hana was on full attack.

"Where have you been?" Her question had stopped her pacing with his abrupt entrance into her house. Caleb was unfazed by her question and her tone. His indifferent demeanor was reflected in his appearance. His style was darker, his hair shorter, he was tethering on the edge and Hana was close behind him.

"I got your S.O.S at the store" Caleb said walking past her with a bag, his long coat trailing his entrance. "What's up?" He deposited his bag on the kitchen island, his air of apathy pressing Hana's irritability.

Hana faced him square on, her hands pressing against the cold marble of the counter. Caleb continued going about the unpacking of his beer, a six-pack of Heisler. "What the hell did you say to Alison?" Hanna pressed, her nerves and temper spiking at his unresponsive demeanor.

"What?" Caleb almost chuckled in response. He schooled his tone knowing Hana would eat him for breakfast if he showed amusement at Alison's expense.

"She left me a message pissed. What did you say to her?" Hana barked back, her temper swaying with every word. Her nerves were unsteadied with all the drama that re-entered her life with Alison and Caleb. These past couple weeks couldn't be worst. First Alison, and now Caleb is back. Hana wasn't sure how much she could take. Her worlds were colliding and she wasn't sure if she could undo the damage that Caleb was so keen on causing.

The stark white cabinets of the kitchen were a deafening contrast to Caleb as he stood there calmly removing a beer from the pack, setting it on the counter.

"Were you trying to catch her in a lie?" Hana raised her hand in frustration, her body language told Caleb that not only should he answer her but give her his undivided attention.

"I don't need to catch her, I'm way ahead of her." Caleb responded instinctively as his opened his beer. The bottle opener popping the tiny tin lid off and the glass released its pressure, making the infamous sound of a release of tension. On the other hand the air between Caleb and Hana was filling tension.

"So who cares if Alison's pissed" he calmly continued. "You're trying to dump her anyways." He stared at Hana straight on and for once Hana faltered. He may be correct but she wasn't about to reveal that yet.

"I don't need you to do that for me." She retorted, her icy blue eyes held a look of defiance as she stared at him. Hana couldn't help but shake her head and as she stared downwards she finally took notice of what Caleb was holding.

"What is that?" Hana inquired, her thoughts of Alison momentarily forgotten.

"It's a beer." Caleb responded with a hint of sarcasm. _'Clearly you need one'_ he thought staring at her body and how tense she was. His eyes gave her body a perusal and he felt his groin twitch in appreciation.

"So what are we celebrating?" Hana responded her attitude giving a little more bark to her bite. Her blue eyes crackled as her amaranthine colored lips pursed, staring heatedly at Caleb.

"My freedom." Caleb grossed, raising his beer in a mock toast. "I walked out of that stupid test." His eyes exposed a hint of vulnerability and Hana would've missed it if she hadn't been staring so intensely at him. He took a swing of his beer trying to drown out his own sorrows.

"Caleb why would you do that?"

"Because Algebra and Civics don't mean a damn thing in the real world Hana." Caleb said barely making eye contact. His thoughts on his life and the decision he made to put school forever on the back burner. His little stint in Ravenswood left him with more memories and life experiences than school could ever distract him from.

"Wow you are making some really great life choices right now." Her judgment of Caleb was getting the better of her. Hana was never one to pass judgment on anyone but the broken heart Caleb left in his wake was retaliating.

"Yeah, well it's called a decision. And you're just mad that I can make them and you can't." Caleb took another swing of his beer waiting for the shade he had just thrown in Hana's direction to hit her.

"How's this for a decision, you need to leave now. I have a dinner to get to. " Hana just couldn't deal with him anymore. She needed him out of her life but right now she need him out of her kitchen and her house.

Caleb put his beer down, the six-pack long forgotten and as he rounded the corner he replied, "Enjoy the pot roast." As he walked by her to make his presumed exit he grabbed Hana's waist and pulled her towards him. Caleb's lips descended on hers in a heated kiss that left her heart racing. He didn't stop kissing her even as she resisted, he bit her bottom lip coaxing her into a torrid of kisses. Hana's grip on his jacket increased as she pulled him closer. She titled her head giving him more access to her mouth and his tongue sought hers and he vied for dominance of her mouth. His hands moved slowly down her body as he tried to reprint every curve and dip of her body back into his memory. His hands found the bottom of her butt as he pulled her closer to him he lifted her slightly off the ground. That slight move seemed to jog Hana back to reality and she broke the kiss trying to create some distance between them.

"I can't do this to Travis." Hana moaned as Caleb continued to kiss and nip at her lips, her body betraying her secret desires

Caleb stared into her blue pools, seeing the hurt he inflicted and the betrayal lingering there. Her cupped the back of her head as he kissed her fiercely; trying to pour every once of love her had for her into the kiss. As they kissed he backed her into the counter before lifting her and setting her on the cold marble. Caleb trailed his lips down her neck, setting her skin on fire, branding her with his kisses. Hana moaned in response her fingers gripping his hair leaving tingling nerves in her wake. Caleb gripped her hips as his lips found the pulse point on her neck, knowing that it was just one of the many places that would be her undoing. Hana felt her body respond instinctively as her nipples hardened and her pussy began to clench. Her body was alive with nerves as arousal flooded her system. Hana moaned as Caleb made quick work of her shirt leaving her clad in only her bra. He could see her nipples straining against the lace she wore, and his jeans were becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Caleb couldn't help himself as she latched onto a nipple. He licked and sucked against her as the fabric continued brushing against her sensitive skin. Hana clung to Caleb as if her life depended on it; he was her anchor to reality at the moment.

Caleb gripped her body as he twirled her nipple in his mouth despite her bra, he could feel her heart pounding in her chest and all he wanted at that moment was to bury himself inside her. Caleb unclasped her bra freeing her perky full breast from their restraints. As Hana's breasts bounced free he stared at them mesmerized by their beauty, by her beauty. He was in total awe of her blush. Whether it was from arousal or from embarrassment he didn't care. The pink staining against her skin was making him harder than granite. Caleb kissed her with a fierceness of a hurricane, he pulled her closer to him and her legs wrapped around his waist. As he kissed her, he begun to make work of her shoes and pants 'til all that was left was a pesky lace thong. Caleb was too wrapped in it to care that he was still fully dressed; his focus was on the writhing vixen in front of him. Caleb pushed Hana onto the counter, the coldness of the marble was such a stark contrast to her heated flesh she gave a hiss. Caleb continued trailing his lips down her body his hand seeking the entrance of her body. He groaned against her skin as he felt the dampness of her panties. He trailed lower until he was hovering over her and her scent was invading his senses. Caleb inhaled.

"Gods, I fucking missed you." He murmured against her thigh, he was getting drunk off her scent alone. It was driving him absolutely wild with need. He pressed his lips to her panty-clad core and Hana moaned, her hands tugging at his hair, her nipples hard as the cool air caressed them. Caleb pressed his tongue against her core, he could taste her essence as it dripped from her. Using his tongue he slid the lace over exposing her to him. He dipped his tongue inside her center and he groaned. Caleb had forgotten what she tasted like, what she felt like under his touch. He sought the beaded pebble with his tongue and when he found it, he latched onto it, sucking as if his life depended on it.

Hana tossed her blacked streaked hair as Caleb drove her wild with his lips. Her body arched in response to his fingers as they entered her. She quacked as his fingers curved upwards, sweeping her spot with intention. And as she made eye contact with him she quickly met her undoing. Caleb sucked, licked, and slurped up her essence all the while Hana begged him not to stop. "D-Don't stop" she moaned arching her flower further into his mouth her body becoming taunt as her orgasm swept her up in a wave of pleasure. Hana's orgasm left her screaming as she drenched Caleb, her body shook as he continued to wreck havoc on her core. Caleb feasted on her core, his tongue lancing her with powerful strokes, he pulled away when he felt insistent tugs on his hair, Hana was in a pleasured filled hazed that rendered her speechless. He smirked as he looked at her gasping for air; her body flush with the aftermath of just one orgasm. Hana begun to pull his shirt off, his jacket had been removed some time ago. Caleb got the message as he removed his clothes. When he was finally nude Hana stared at him, her eyes wandering over the body she had memorized long ago.

"Like what you see, babe?" Caleb asked moving closer to her, his nose brushing against hers as their foreheads touched.

"Mhmm" Hana moaned as she bit her lip. Caleb's eyes followed her lower lip as it disappeared into her mouth. He needed to be inside her, needed her to know that he was hers, always. His lips sought hers as he pulled her hips to the edge of the counter, shielding himself inside her in one thrust. They let out simultaneous moans and Hana gripped his shoulders knowing she was about to endure the ride of her life. Caleb started thrusting, not sure how long he could hold out.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight." He moaned against her lips. He could feel her walls flutter against him alerting him of her impending orgasm. Caleb watched Hana as she clung to him with her eyes close. He kissed her lips, trying to keep every part of them connected. Hana let out a moan as one particular angled thrust hit her sweet spot. Caleb felt the increased wetness to her core as he continued to thrust, zeroing in one the spot that was causing their joined centers to be saturated with her essence. Caleb lifted her left leg and planted it on his shoulder, trying to ensure another orgasm before his own. He pounded relentlessly into her, as his mouth planted open kisses on her lips. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. Caleb felt Hana's body go rigid as her orgasm seized her, her scream of pleasure bouncing off the walls as her center dripped. Her walls clenched him and he could no longer hold back his own orgasm as he groaned his released, drenching her core.

Caleb kissed her lips slowly, not wanting to disconnect their bodies yet. Hana opened her eyes slowly, her body becoming acutely aware of all the sore places. They made eye contact and smiled, some thing was restored after their months of separation.

"Can I go enjoy the pot roast now?" Hana lazily murmured, not breaking eye contact.

"Not yet." Caleb whispered pushing into her again, his erection slowly returning. Hana moaned as Caleb kissed her.

Who would care if she was 20 minutes late anyways?


End file.
